


Oversleeping

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic, M/M, Oversleeping, Panic, Septiplier - Freeform, of the oh shit we're gonna be late variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's eyes drift over to the bedside table, and he feels the blood drain from his face when he sees what time it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oversleeping

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of getting this all ready to be posted, and then my computer died :( So here's take two! For some reason I love the idea of them sharing an apartment, and there being a hairbrush laying around with a mix of bright red and green hair stuck in it.

Jack stretches, and rubs his eyes sleepily. He rolls over so he's facing Mark, and smiles. Mark's hair is all messed up, and there's a small damp spot on his pillow from him drooling during the night. That really should be gross, for some reason it's adorable, Jack thinks to himself. Jack's eyes drift over to the bedside table, and he feels the blood drain from his face when he sees what time it is.

 

Jack starts shaking Mark's shoulder. “Mark, hey. Wake up.” Jack shakes him harder. “Mark!”

 

Mark startles awake and looks at Jack confusedly. “What, what? I'm up.”

 

Jack whips the blankets off of him, and swings his legs over the side of the bed. “It's nine thirty, we overslept. We have to be out of the house by ten.”

 

Mark's eyes widen. Suddenly looking much more awake, he starts untangling himself from the blankets. “What! How did that happen?!”

 

Jack opens their bedroom door, and turns back to look at Mark. “The alarm must not have gone off. You start the coffee maker, and I'll get in the shower?”

 

Mark nods. “Sure.”

 

Jack runs into the bathroom, and as he turns on the water he hears Mark turn the sink on to fill the coffeepot.

 

Jack hurriedly washes his body and hair, and finishes his shower in record time. He hops out without turning the water off, and wraps a towel around his waist. Jack swings open the bathroom door, and heads towards the kitchen.

 

Mark's just finishing a bowl of cereal when Jack walks in. Mark looks up at him, and goes to put his bowl in the sink. “Coffee's done, there's a bowl of cereal for you on the counter, you just have to add the milk” he says quickly. Jack thanks him, and Mark runs off to the bathroom.

 

Jack pours himself a cup of coffee, and takes it and his cereal back to their bedroom. He nudges open the door careful not to spill anything, and sets the dishes down on the dresser. Jack starts running around collecting clothes from around the room, every so often stopping to take a bite of cereal or a sip of coffee. Mark comes in as Jack's pulling on a pair of jeans, and starts looking for something to wear.

 

“Have you seen my blue shirt, the one I wore last Saturday?” Mark asks, as he pulls on a pair of boxers.

 

Jack nods towards the closet. “I think I saw it in there.”

 

Mark thanks him, and then goes to grab his shirt.

 

They finish dressing as fast as possible, and walk into the bathroom together. They stand side by side at the sink as they brush their teeth, and afterwards, Jack runs back to grab his dirty dishes from the bedroom as Marks starts brushing his hair. After depositing them in the kitchen sink, Jack hurries back to the bathroom. Mark hands him the brush, and Jack smiles at the mix of red and green hair in the brush, before running it through his hair quickly.

 

Mark and Jack go over the list of stuff they need, as they put on their shoes.

 

“Umm wallets, house keys, phones” Marks lists, as he pats his pockets double checking he has everything he said.

 

Jack nods, and ties his sneakers. “I have the car keys, and I'm picking you up later at...one o'clock, right?”

 

Mark nods, and looks at the clock in the stove. “Nine fifty six. Look at that, four minutes to spare!”

 

Jack looks around to make sure there isn't anything obvious that they were forgetting, and then opens the front door. “Alright, ready to go?”

 

Mark kisses Jack on the cheek, and then nods. “Ready.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Random end note content: "Aids. Yeah, dino aids. Daids they call it." -Radical Rex-Game Grumps


End file.
